The present invention relates to a watch case construction, and more particularly to a novel construction for a water-tight watch case.
Conventional water-tight watch cases include a bezel, a crystal and a gasket compressively mounted between the crystal and bezel and which is visible along the perimeter of the watch case. Use of a bezel member in these prior watch cases increases the bulk thereof and provides for a cumbersome appearance. Moreover, the aesthetic appearance of these prior cases is diminished because the gasket which provides the water-tight seal between crystal and bezel is readily visible to the naked eye.
Accordingly, the watch case construction within the scope of the instant invention is water-tight, compact and has a highly aesthetic appearance.